AFTER WAR
by Nisaa-Lu
Summary: SasukexNaruto. 1953 Broadway. Naruto bertemu dengan seorang pria yang dia ketahui bernama Zhang dan berasal dari China. Tiga tahun mereka berasama namun tidak ada apapun yang Naruto tahu tentang pria itu selain nama yang dia ragukan kebenarannya. Namun dia tetap bertahan dengan pria misterius dan impianya menjadi bintang. Tapi semua berubah saat nama Sasuke terdengar olehnya.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Tak Terucap

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warn: Yaoi, kejadian di cerita tidak berhubungan dengan sejarah

Sub-theme : Theatre in 1950s

Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhan materiil

 **Agustus 1945**

Sorak sorai menggema diseluruh pangkalan militer, merambat kejalan bagai api yang terbawa angin yang melalap ilalang. Sasuke melihat para tentara Amerika bersorak gembira, tawa mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan sinar kepuasan atas kemenangan yang baru saja didapat.

Tubuh Sasuke merespon bahkan sebelum pikirannya mencerna informasi, tubuhnya bergerak menuju tempat yang dia harap akan menampik kabar mengerikan yang dia dengar. Dalam perjalanan, beberapa tentara memeluknya dan menawari Sasuke minum untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam perang. Sasuke tersenyum dan menolaknya dengan halus, topengnya telah menutupi badai yang bergelung dalam dada Sasuke.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, hasil latihan neraka yang Sasuke jalani mulai terasa memudar. Sasuke kecil mulai muncul, Sasuke yang seorang adik yang begitu mengidolakan kakaknya, Sasuke yang begitu mendewakan sang ayah dan Sasuke yang akan merajuk dan tertidur di pangkuan sang ibunda mulai membuat topengnya retak. Kakinya terasa begitu lambat, senyumnya terasa begitu berat dan butuh seluruh pengendalian diri agar Sasuke tidak menghambur dan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalagi jalannya sekarang.

Tujuannya terihat, sebuah toko barang antik yang berdiri terpisah dari bar-bar dan toko kelontong sepanjang jalan. Tanpa mengetuk, Sasuke langsung melesat masuk, tidak menghiraukan tanda _close_ yang terpapang di jendela. Senyum palsu Sasuke telah menghilang, digantikan muka pucat dan tegang mirip mayat hidup. Sasuke langsung melesat kebagian belakang toko, membuka pintu kayu yang menuju ruang kerja.

Bunyi pintu yang terbanting terbuka menggema ke seluruh ruangan, Sasuke disambut ruang gelap dengan lemari-lemari kayu berisi barang-barang antik dan rak-rak buku yang nenempel di dinding. Sekilas ruangan itu terlihat kosong, namun di sudut ruangan terduduk sosok yang meringkuk dan gemetar, tanpa bartanyapun Sasuke tahu, yang paling ditakutinya telah terjadi.

"Sai.."

Sosok yang tengah meringkuk itu mengangkat wajah, bereaksi pada panggilan nama yang telah lama tidak ia dengar. Wajah Sai begitu menyedihkan, matanya telah memerah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, bibirnya telah membiru dan bergetar, dalam pandangannya Sasuke melihat kehancuran yang juga kini tengah melanda dirinya. Begitu melihat Sasuke, dia langsung merangkak cepat dan memegang lutut Sasuke.

"Mereka ada disana...mereka ada disana Sasuke" Sasuke bergeming, ujung matanya menangkap potret wanita berambut pirang dengan bayi dalam gendongan dalam gengaman Sai.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke. Ino..Ino... dia pasti sedang ketakutan. Inojin..me..mereka pasti ketakutan Sasuke." suara Sai tercekat isak tangisnya, pria yang Sasuke kenal selalu pandai menyembunyikan emosinya di balik senyum palsu ini sedang terpuruk didepan Sasuke.

"Sai. Jika mereka disana maka..." saura Sasuke bergetar dia takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

Isak tangis Sai berhenti, dia mengangkat pandangan hingga menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Perlahan pancaran kesedihan dan putus asa di matanya terganti dengan amarah yang mulai berkobar. Tanpa diduga Sai bangkit menerjang Sasuke, mendorong jatuh Sasuke dan mencengkram kerahnya.

"Kau bilang mereka akan aman. KAU BILANG MEREKA AKAN AMAN BERENGSEK!"

"..."

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lumpuh, bahkan dia tidak bereaksi saat Sai menyudutkannya ke lantai. Dia sedang dalam kubangan dukanya sendiri. Andai bisa, Sasuke ingin menangis meraung, namun sekarang hati Sasuke malah terasa kebas, sepertinya sebagian dari dirinya masih tidak terima, atau mungkin tidak mau menerima.

Hantaman keras di pipi kirinya, tidak dapat menyadarkan Sasuke untuk melawan ataupun bertahan. Dia hanya menerima saat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Sai diarahkan padanya.

"KAU YANG MENYURUHKU MENGIRIM MEREKA KESANA, BANGSAT!"

Sai mirip binatang buas, dia memukul dan menendang Sasuke tanpa ragu. Darah di mulut Sasuke terasa asin memualkan, bagian dalam mulutnya telah robek karena pukulan. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan ulu hatinya sakit luar biasa, namun dia tetap diam bagai orang mati. Diterimanya setiap hantaman dan tendangan yang Sai arahkan padanya, mungkin dia akan mati. Bukannya takut, kemungkinan itu malah menenangkan Sasuke. Semua akan terasa lebih mudah jika dia mati saat ini, menyusul orang-orang yang dia tahu telah menjadi debu bersama anak dan Istri Sai.

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, dadanya mulai terasa sesak akibat pukulan dan tendangan. Saat Sai akan melayangkan tendangan yang Sasuke harap menghentikan semuanya, Sai berhenti. Matanya memandang mata Sasuke dengan pancaran kehancuran yang identik. Tubuh Sai jatuh terduduk bagai kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya

"Mereka semua ada di Nagasaki Sasuke" bisikan Sai yang bergetar menyebut nama yang telah bertahun-tahun Sasuke tinggalkan, membuat topeng Sasuke pecah. Air mata yang dia tahan akhirnya tumpah.

Rasa sakit yang jauh melebihi sakit di tubuhnya menyerang Sasuke, mencabiknya tanpa ampun dengan duka tak terperi. Uchiha Sasuke telah gagal untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia kasihi.

Sasuke terus memejamkan mata, berharap dia tidak akan terbangun kembali. Namun sayup-sayup sebuah suara membawa memanggil kesadaran Sasuke kembali.

Suara yang memanggil Sasuke dengan nama yang paling dia benci.

Juli 1952

"Zhang Shi...Zhang Shi bangunlah"

Panggilan dari nama yang dia benci dan guncangan di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke terlempar kembali dari mimpi yang sama. Ditepisnya tangan yang mencoba membangunkannya. Saat Sasuke membuka mata, dia disambut sepasang mata biru yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau gemetar, apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" pemuda pirang bermata biru itu tampak khawatir, dijulurkannya tangan untuk menyeka keringat dingin di dahi Sasuke. Uluran tangan itu ditepis Sasuke kembali, namun tidak tampak sakit hati di wajah pria ini karena sikapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto" Sasuke turun dari ranjang, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kini dalam keadaan telanjang.

Naruto memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh Sasuke terbentuk sempurna, namun bukan tanpa cacat. Gurat luka banyak tertera di tubuh putih Sasuke, hidungnya sedikit bengkok bekas patah. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto terkejut dulu adalah bekas luka tembak di bahu kanan Sasuke dan bekas luka panjang di perutnya. Hingga kini, setelah tiga tahun mereka bersama, Naruto masih belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan bekas luka itu di tubuh Sasuke. Selama ini Naruto hanya diam menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang akan bercerita.

Naruto mencoba berdiri, namun terhenti saat usahanya itu membuat bagian pinggangnya terasa sakit. Menyadari keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang telanjang, membuat wajah Naruto merah padam. Ditariknya sprei putih yang kini telah menguning karena terlalu banyak di cuci untuk menutup tubuhnya.

Naruto dapat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang terletak di pojok ruangan, leher tannya telah ternoda bercak merah beberapa bahkan hampir ungu. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak karena terlalu keras dicium, jika semua itu belum cukup, maka aroma pekat sperma yang memenuhi kamar kecil Naruto berteriak lantang tentang yang terjadi semalam.

Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan pria yang Naruto kenal bernama Zhang Shi ini berubah. Awal Naruto bertemu dengannya adalah tiga tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang dia tahu berasal dari China ini menolong Naruto yang hampir dirampok. Untuk membalas jasa, Naruto memberikan tempat tinggal sementara bagi Zhang yang baru tiba di New York.

Entah bagaimana, rasa peduli Naruto pada Zhang mulai tumbuh, dia tidak bisa mengusir seorang pria yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Naruto teman. Saat Naruto pindah ke jalan Broadway, Naruto mengajak Zhang serta, mereka menyewa _basement_ sebuah bar yang dibagi dua dengan gudang minuman.

Ruang yang mereka tempati sangat kecil, dimana hanya terdapat satu ruangan 5x6 meter dan kamar mandi. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang menembus kamar ini, menjadikannya terasa dingin walau di tengah musim panas dan membekukan di musim dingin, hal inilah yang membuat kamar ini sangat murah dan dapat mereka sewa.

Naruto berdiri dari ranjangnya dengan menahan nyeri, hanya untuk mendapati cairan putih yang Zhang tinggalkan mengalir diantara pahanya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, masih merutuki dirinya yang mau saja ditiduri oleh seorang pria.

Naruto tahu yang mereka lakukan adalah tabu, namun sejak setahun lalu dia mendapati Zhang terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan mata bagai orang mati, dia tidak dapat menolaknya. Dia membiarkan Zhang menggunakan tubuhnya, berharap Zhang mendapat penghiburan yang mencegahnya lebih terpuruk dari lagi ke dalam neraka pribadinya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Zhang masih tanpa busana dan terlihat mengkilap setelah mandi. Rambut hitamnya meneteskan air yang mengalir menuruni otot dada dan otot perut hingga ke bawah. Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang bersemu merah. Demi Tuhan Naruto bukan perjaka.

Naruto baru berani melihatnya lagi saat di dengarnya bunyi baju yang di pakai.

"Kau akan pergi?" sungguh aneh bagi Naruto melihat Zhang berangkat pada pagi hari, biasanya dia bekerja setelah hampir tengah hari dan pulang saat larut malam.

"Hn"

Jawaban Zhang membuat alis Naruto mengeryit, dia masih belum mengerti arti dari kata itu. Naruto bahkan pernah menanyakan kata itu pada orang China di Chinatown namun dijawab dengan gelengan tidak mengerti.

Dengan menggunakan celana coklat dan kemeja putih lusuh Zhang berlalu tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengerutu dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, dia harus membersihkan dirinya sebelum pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya kelantai satu bar. Bar ini telah sepi pengunjung setelah semalam suntuk hingar bingar dengan tawa dan makian dari pengunjung yang mabuk. Bau menyengat bir murahan hingap dihidung Sasuke, membuatnya muak.

"Zhang Shi. Kau akan pergi? Mana Naruto?" sebuah suara yang Sasuke kenali sebagai suara Jugo sang pemilik bar membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Dia masih mandi" tanpa menjawab lebih jauh Sasuke melangkah kearah trotoar.

Lee Zhang Shi, sebuah nama yang berarti kesatria, nama yang telah melekat padanya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, menggantikan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya dua kali nama Sasuke diucapkan sejak itu, yaitu pada saat sang kakak diam-diam menemuinya sebelum misi, dan malam saat Sai memanggilnya dalam keputusasaan.

Sasuke membenci nama yang di sematkan padanya, semua kepura-puraan ini seperti terangkum dalam tiga suku kata yang Sasuke laknat.

Sebenci apapun Sasuke pada nama Lee Zhang Shi dia tidak dapat menanggalkannya. Dia tidak bisa kembali lagi menjadi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari Jendral militer Jepang, telah meninggal saat berusia 14 tahun tepat seminggu setelah ia melakukan _Seijin_ _Shiki_ –upacara kedewasaan-dan menerima _Eboshi_ yang menandakan kedewasaannya. Upacara pemakamannya juga telah dilakukan, dimana Sasuke sendiri melihatnya dari jarak aman. Pada hari bersalju tahun 1938 itu, Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggal dan Lee Zhang Shi mengambil nafas pertamanya.

Uchiha adalah keluarga Samurai yang telah mengabdi pada kaisar dari saat Kaisar Gemmei memerintah. Uchiha Fugaku Sang Jendral, telah memprediksi munculnya perang yang akan datang. Dia dan segelintir orang yang dipercaya membentuk pasukan yang bertugas untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Pasukan ini dilatih untuk membaur dan tahan segala tekanan serta mematikan, pelatihan yang telah membuat 70% anggotanya meregang nyawa ini telah menghasilkan pasukan paling berbahaya dan handal yang pernah Jepang miliki. Pasukan yang disebut Akatsuki ini hanya berjumlah 10 orang, tersebar keseluruh penjuru dan mengintai informasi dari musuh ataupun rekan. Dan Sasuke dikirim ke Amerika sebagai pria China yang datang untuk menggapai mimpinya. Namun sehandal apapun Sasuke, dia tidak dapat menghentikan dua buah bom atom yang meluluhlantakkan Hirosima dan Nagasaki, meninggalkan dua buah luka menganga yang memaksa Jepang untuk mengaku kalah.

Bom dan kekalahan itu juga yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, menjadikannya satu-satunya hantu Uchiha yang masih terikat ke dunia.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak perang berakhir dan Jepang menyerah kalah, sisa-sisa ketegangan perang sepertinya talah mulai memudar. Pagelaran teater dan music terus di gelar, menjadikan jalan Broadway yang sedang Sasuke lewati ini ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang haus akan hiburan.

Jalan yang biasanya dipenuhi para wanita dan pria yang lalu lalang sepanjang jalan dengan baju modis dan mentereng, kini masih terlihat polos. Hanya beberapa pria mabuk dan pekerja pengantar susu yang terlihat.

Sasuke menaiki trem yang membawanya ke Battrey Park.

Sesampainya ditujuan, Sasuke langsung menuju sebuah bangku yang tersembunyi dari jalan. Sangat jarang didatangi orang kecuali gelandangan yang putus asa. Sasuke duduk pada bangku taman yang telah mulai kusam, belum berapa lama seseorang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghubungiku?" tanpa menolehpun Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang disampingnya ini, orang ini adalah salah satu dari rekan Akatsuki Sasuke.

"Apa itu ucapan dari prajurit terbaik Jepang? Kau bahkan terlambat satu jam dari waktu yang ditentukan" dengus menghina bisa Sasuke rasakan dari orang disebelahnya ini.

"Jika hanya untuk membuang waktu, aku pergi."

"Orochimaru menghilang."

"..." Sasuke tergelitik, nama itu femiliar di telinga Sasuke.

Sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, Orochimaru adalah ilmuan paling jenius yang dimiliki pemerintah Jepang dari saat perang dulu. Penemuannya bagai dua bilah pedang, dapat menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa namun ada juga yang dapat menghilangkan ratusan ribu jiwa.

"Dia kehilangan kekasihnya saat bom atom kedua menghantam Nagasaki, dia menggila sejak hari itu. Pemerintah melarangnya melakukan penelitian dan menahannya karena obsesi gilanya untuk balas dendam telah di luar kendali. Dia membunuh 135 orang dalam pelariannya Zhang. Parahnya kami tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya. Seminggu yang lalu ada info yang mengatakan dia naik kapal yang menuju ke sini dari Shanghai."

"Jika kau tahu dia menuju ke sini, kanapa kau tidak menunggunya dan langsung membekuknya?" jujur Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Orochimaru ataupun obsesinya.

"Kau kira kalau aku menemukannya aku akan minta tolong padamu? Hanya aku yang tahu keberadaanmu Zhang, orang yang mengetahui tentang Akatsuki telah mati semua. Hanya karena yang terjadi padamulah aku tidak menyeretmu kembali ke Jepang setelah perang usai, jadi tidak bisakah kau membantuku kali ini saja? Hanya kau yang bisa ku percaya di tanah asing ini." terdengar nada frustasi dalam suara orang itu. Dia tidak bisa bersikap tenang terlalu lama mengingat bancana apa yang bisa dibawa Orocimaru pada mereka.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku pergi"

Sasuke tidak perduli.

"Akan ada perang lagi!" kata-kata itu menghentikan Sasuke yang beranjak pergi, dia menoleh pada rekannya yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau tahu negara kita masih belum sembuh Sasuke. Hubungan Jepang dan Amerika masihlah tegang walau perang telah berakhir 7 tahun yang lalu. Kau kira apa yang akan terjadi jika Orochimaru membantai ribuan nyawa di tanah mereka? Mereka meluluhlantakkan Hirosima dan Nagasaki sebagai akibat penyerangan kita ke Pearl Habor. Bayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika Orocimaru menikam Jantung New York mereka.

Jika memang kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena negaramu, lakukan demi nama Uchiha. Jendral Fugaku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghancurkan Jepang-

Uchiha Sasuke"

"..."

Sekali lagi, nama itu disebutkan.

Naruto adalah seorang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah, lahir dari keluarga pemilik peternakan kecil membuat Naruto telah terbiasa bekerja. Masa kecilnya dilewati diantara sapi-sapi yang harus digembala dan bonggol-bonggol jagung yang harus dipanen. Naruto tumbuh dalam keluarga besar dengan dua orang kakak dan tiga orang adik. Tidak pernah dia memikirkan soal impian ataupun pekerjaan selain membantu keluarganya di peternakan mereka.

Impian Naruto datang terlambat, dia baru menemukannya saat usianya telah menganjak 17 tahun. Lima tahun lalu kakak sulungnya membawa Naruto ke New York yang langsung membuat Naruto terkesima. Malam ketiga mereka di New York, sang kakak mengajak Naruto kesebuah teater yang berada di Brodway. Naruto mengingat bagaimana dirinya terpana melihat para pemain menari, menyanyi dan berlakon dibawah sorotan lampu. Saat itu juga Naruto menemukan impiannya, dia ingin berdiri dibawah sorotan lampu yang sama.

Keputusan Naruto langsung ditentang kedua orang tuanya, termasuk seluruh saudaranya. Mereka menganggap impian Naruto adalah hal yang gila, namun tekad Naruto tidak tergoyahkan. Setelah dua tahun pertengkaran hebat dan ancaman pengusiran, Naruto memilih keluar. Dengan uang tabungan seadanya yang telah dikumpulkan selama dua tahun dia kembali ke New York

Tempat Broadway berada.

Naruto berdiri di depan _Sky_ _Light_ _Teater_ , teater yang sama tempat Naruto mulai merajut mimpi. Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat tamparan mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalau lakukan bodoh, cepat masuk".

"Sialan kau Dei," dengan umpatan, Naruto memasuki teater impiannya.

Pagi hari hingga sore, Naruto akan menjadi petugas kebersihan gedung teater ini. Dulu sebelum bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan, Naruto melakukan kerja serabutan dan beresiko tinggi. Dengan keadaan seperti itupun, Naruto masih menyempatkan diri mencoba mengikuti audisi namun selalu gagal, hingga Deidara bersimpati dan menlongnya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap disini.

Hal ini tidak menyurutkan semangat Naruto, dia malah bersyukur mendapat kerja di tempat impiannya tumbuh, selain Naruto mendapatkan bayaran dia juga mendapat kursus gratis dengan melihat para aktris dan aktor berlatih.

Naruto sedang membersihkan bangku-bangku di depan pentas, sambil sesekali melihat kru-kru yang mulai melakukan latihan. Pementasan kali ini berjudul Anna, bercerita gadis muda lugu yang nekat pergi ke paris seorang diri, disana dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang menaut hatinya. Namun keluarga sang pria menolak gadis itu, mereka menganggap Anna tidak sebanding dengan putra mereka yang merupakan pewaris. Sang pria yang diancam dikeluarkan dari daftar warisan, memilih meninggalkan Anna yang patah hati dan menikah dengan pilihan orang tuanya.

Anna yang hatinya telah hancur ditolong oleh seorang pria yang merupakan seorang Duke dari Inggris, akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta dan berakhir bahagia.

Naruto melihat dengan takjub, pemeran utama wanita yang sedang menyanyikan lagu tentang keinginannya untuk melihat dunia. Pemeran Anna dalam pementasan kali ini adalah Sakura, wanita berambut _pink_ yang memiliki suara sejernih kristal. Sakura sedang naik daun sekarang, sejak penampilannya sebagai Belle dalam lakon _Beauty and The Beast_ , namanya kian melejit.

"Bagus sekali Sakura, kau mememerankannya dengan baik." John -sang sutradara menghentikan latihan dengan tepuk tangan dan senyum merakah, perut tambunnya bergerak naik turun mengikuti gerakannya yang bersemangat. Sepertinya dia puas dengan penampilan Sakura.

"Terima kasih John." Senyum manis Sakura membalas pujian yang diarahkan padanya.

Naruto menghela nafas saat melihat Sakura tersenyum, tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia mengidolakan Sakura selama ini.

"Baik, pemain untuk adegan perkelahian bersiap." dua orang berdiri dan naik keatas panggung.

"Mana rekan kalian yang satunya? Mana Dimitri?" sang sutradara mengkerutkan alisnya saat tidak melihat pemeran preman ketiga, dia paling tidak suka dengan pemain yang datang terlambat.

Semua pemain saling pandang, tidak tahu dimana aktor pemain pendukung itu pergi. Sang asisten sutradara membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Naruto dengar dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku? Kemana aku harus mencari penggantinya saat pertunjukan hanya tinggal seminggu lagi?" suara menggelegar sang sutradara terdengar keseluruh tempat pertunjukan. Para pemain langsung terlihat gelisah. Dimitri memang pemeran pembantu yang durasi tampilnya kurang dari sepuluh menit. Namun sutradara Johnatan Smith adalah seorang perfeksionis dan temperamental. Kehilangan salah satu pemainnya seminggu sebelum pertunjukan bisa membuatnya meledak marah.

Naruto membatu dengan kain lap dan sapu ditangan, mendengar sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan John terutama pada asistennya. Suasana gembira karena dapat memuaskan keinginan sang sutradara tadi telah setiap pemain dan kru tanpak menciut mendengar kemarahan sang sutradara.

"Bagaimana kalau diganti saja?"

Usulan itu keluar dari Deidara, aktor pemeran kekasih Anna yang akan menghianatinya. Melihat Deidara menyela kemarahan John, jantung Naruto seperti akan jatuh. Dia khawatir sang sutradara akan melimpahkan kemarahannya pada Deidara.

Peran penting ini telah berhasil Deidara dapatkan dengan susah payah, Naruto tidak ingin Deidara terkena masalah. Diam-diam Naruto mengutuki kebodohan temannya ini.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika aku harus mencari ganti? Tapi kau pikir mudah? Siapa yang bisa memberiku actor yang dapat langsung menghafal lagu dan kreografinya dalam sekejap?" benar dugaan Naruto, kini kemarahan John terpusat pada Deidara.

"Na... Na..Naruto bisa." dengan nada gemetar tapi mantap, Daidara menyebut dan menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto yakin jantungnya sempat berhenti sesaat waktu Deidara menyebut namanya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Perlahan, John menoleh dan melihat Naruto dengan serius. Dia ingat pada Naruto sebagai pemuda yang pernah mengikuti audisinya, namun dia tolak karena Naruto begitu gugup saat itu. John tahu Naruto sering melihat latihannya, dan kemungkinan dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat.

John sedang menimbang usulan Deidara. Penampilan Naruto tidak buruk, bahkan tanda cakar di pipinya bisa membuat tampilannya semakin garang jika ditunjang make up.

"Kau hafal bagian Dimitri?" Naruto tersentak seketika, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Jawab, kau bisa atau tidak?" nada sang sutradara terdengar tidak sabar.

Naruto tahu ini adalah kesempatan emas. Dia tidak hanya hafal bagian perkelaian dan koreo Dimitri, namun juga seluruh pertunjukan. Naruto bahkan hafal setiap dialog yang dibawakan setiap pemain. Seharusnya dengan kemampuan Naruto, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah dalam audisi, namun apa daya, kegugupan Naruto waktu audisi tidak bisa dia tahan. Naruto menatap Deidara yang mengangguk memberinya semangat.

"Ya. Aku bisa" mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang dia tunggu. Naruto tidak bisa lagi mundur.

"Naik keatas panggung" mendengar perintah sang sutradara, Naruto meletakkan sapu dan lap yang dia bawa kemudian berjalan ke arah panggung.

Jantung Naruto berdetak luar biasa saat berada atas panggung. Dia dapat melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, ada yang dengan pandangan meragukan, tidak suka dan bahkan tidak peduli, hal ini semakin membuat Naruto gugup.

Rasa panik membanjiri Naruto, dia rasanya hampir pingsan. Namun saat dilihatnya Deidara, dia menguatkan tekat, dia tahu Deidara juga telah mempertaruhkan reputasinya dengan mengajukan nama Naruto. Dan saat dia mengambil posisi dan musik mulai bermain, seluruh rasa panik Naruto menguap. Dia seperti berubah di bawah sinar lampu, dia melakukan semua koreografi dengan sempurna, dan saat Naruto menyanyikan lima baris lirik lagu bagiannya, semua orang terdiam, mereka tarkejut dengan nyanyian Naruto yang walau singkat, namun menyampaikan emosi yang tepat dari seorang preman yang menggoda gadis di jalan.

Latihan berjalan mulus, Naruto dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan hebat. Saat latihan berakhir, jantung Naruto kembali berdetak kencang, dia sedang menunggu apakah dia berhasil atau gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Kebisuan John hingga semua latihan selesai pada saat langit telah gelap, tidak membantu Naruto sama sekali. Lalu akhirnya yang telah dia tunggu-tunggu terdengar, "Jangan terlambat dalam latihan besok".

"YESSS!" Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas, bertingkah seperti telah memenangkan olimpiade tingkat dunia. Dia menari dan menyanyi setelah sang sutradara pergi, dia sedang merayakan kegembiraannya. Beberapa kru yang masih disana hanya melihat Naruto dengan geli.

"Naruto kau berhasil!" Deidara berhambur dan memeluk Naruto.

"Terima kasih Dei!"

Rasa haru membuncah di hati Naruto, walau memalukan dia bisa merasakan matanya memanas karena tangis. Akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan pertamanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali saat malam telah larut, pikirannya terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok dari masa lalunya.

Sejak 7 tahun lalu Sasuke telah menyerah, dia tidak ingin kembali ke negara ataupun menyandang nama Uchiha terakhir yang ada.

Nama Akatsuki juga tidak pernah terdengar. Nama itu menguap bersamaan dengan Harakiri ayahnya pada pagi tanggal 14 Agustus 1945. Tindakan pertanggungjawaban dan permintaan maaf terakhir pada kaisar yang harus mengaku kalah pada sekutu.

Ayahnya adalah samurai sampai akhir, dia memilih bertanggung jawab atas kekalahan yang Jepang derita. Sasuke tidak menyalahkannya, dengan meninggalnya hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang ada di Hiroshima dan kekalahan Jepang, memukul telak pria yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan itu.

Dalam catatan, keluarga Uchiha telah musnah 7 tahun yang lalu. Andai dapat memilih, Sasuke ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, namun Harakiri terlalu suci untuk Sasuke. Dia kehilangan hak itu sejak dia melakukan kesalahan fatal, dia gagal mencegah bom seberat 4000 kg mencabik Hiroshima, dan menewaskan 70.000 jiwa dan ribuan lainnya menderita setelahnya. Kematian dinilai terlalu mewah bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang masih gelap, sedikit terkejut karena terbersit harapan akan ada sosok berambut pirang yang menyambutnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Suara percakapan dari bar yang ada di atasnya terdengar nyaring, namun ruangan kecil berdinding kusam itu terasa sepi bagi Sasuke. Mungkin dia telah terbiasa mendengar suara lain di kamar ini. Sebuah senyum getir muncul di bibir Sasuke. Dia sedang teringat Naruto, hingga sekarang Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu belum juga hilang dari sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak dapat memberi lebel pada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sungguh mengherankan pertemuan mereka akan bertahan selama ini.

Kini dia telah terbiasa dengan Naruto disampingnya, mendengar suaranya yang bercerita tentang impiannya dengan mata berbinar dan keyakinan penuh.

Pernah beberapa kali Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, mencoba membuat jarak dengan Naruto, namun Naruto tidak beranjak dari posisinya tidak memaksa ataupun bertanya, membuat Sasuke kembali dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi roti yang dia beli tadi siang. Belum sempat dia memakannya, pintu kamar terbuka. Dan hanya ada satu orang akan memasuki kamar ini selain dirinya.

"Zhang...!" Sasuke terkejut dan terdiam saat Naruto berhambur kearahnya.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya, roti yang Sasuke bawa telah tergencet tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas reaksi aneh Naruto ini, tangannya hampir membalas pelukan Naruto saat Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"..."

"Aku berhasil!" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyum cemerlang, dia sedang benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

"Kau berhasil apa?" mau tidak mau Sasuke ingin tahu penyebab Naruto bereaksi diluar kewajaran seperti ini.

"Aku mendapatkan peran," saat mengatakannya, mata Naruto sampai berkaca-kaca, dan tanpa terduga malah menangis.

"Idiot, kau mendapatkan peran tapi mengapa menangis, cepat berhenti dan hapus ingusmu."

"Aku sedang menangis bahagia berengsek." Wajah Naruto sungguh kacau, ingusnya telah mulai mengalir dan hidungnya memerah, sedangkan bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum lima jari. Hal ini tidak pelak membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam, tangis dan tawanya langsung berhenti. Dia terlalu kaget melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Tiga tahun Naruto bersama Sasuke, tidak sekalipun Sasuke tersenyum. Dan kini jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang perang, Naruto sampai lupa untuk bernafas.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu, _Baka"_ Sasuke menjadi risih melihat Naruto yang memandangnya seperti orang melihat hantu, dia bahkan tidak sadar memanggil Naruto idiot dengan bahasa Jepang yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dia gunakan.

Naruto kembali menangis, namun bukan tangis karena peran yang dia dapat, dia menangis karena senyum Sasuke. Naruto terkejut dan takut. Dia terkejut karena Sasuke begitu memberikan dampak pada dirinya, dan dia takut atas perasaan yang baru dia sadari kini.

Dalam kerumitan yang melandanya sekarang, dia hanya melakukan hal yang paling dia rasa benar, dia mencium Sasuke.

Ciuman itu menuntut, merangkum segala hal yang dia rasakan.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam karena tindakan Naruto, namun pancaran sinar mata Naruto menghilangkan niat untuk mendorong Naruto menjauh. Sasuke membawa Naruto kesudut ruangan dimana tempat tidur mereka berada. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh mereka dia tas kasur keras yang telah lapuk oleh usia.

Sasuke memutus ciuman mereka, dia memandang Naruto dengan cara berbeda, ada perasaan menghangat yang merambat naik di hati beku Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan dengan lembut dia mengecup ujung mata Naruto yang terasa asin oleh air mata.

Semua terjadi dengan lambat dan intens, tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara kecuali desah lirih yang tenggelam oleh suara percakapan di bar yang ada di atas kepala mereka. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menyentuh Naruto hanya karena hatinya yang tengah melemah dan memerlukan pelampiasan. Kini dia menyentuh Naruto bagai hal yang wajar dia lakukan, semua begitu terasa tepat. Untuk pertama kalinya, malam itu mereka benar-benar bercinta.

Seperti mimpi indah yang menghilang tersentuh pagi, begitu pula dengan yang Naruto alami. Dia terbangun dengan ranjang kosong disampingnya. Naruto merasakan perih saat sadar dirinya terbangun sendiri diatas ranjang dingin. Kehangatan Sasuke seperti telah menguap terbawa mimpi.

Naruto kini paham dengan perasaannya, dan dia takut. Sepanjang pagi Naruto meringkuk bergelung seperti bayi. Untuk pertama kali dia tidak ingin pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan pikiran yang kalut, tindakannya semalam benar-benar diluar kendali. Rasa bersalah terbit di hati Sasuke, dia seharusnya pergi dari dulu dari sisi Naruto sebelum terlambat. Kini apapun yang dia lakukan hasilnya akan tetap melukai Naruto.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sasuke tidak memperhatikan sekitar, beberapa kali dia menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang tergesa menuju tampat kerja. Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat menabrak seorang pria yang berkemeja khaki biru di depannya. Tanpa melihat Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengucap maaf dengan lirih, namun suara yang menyusul kemudian membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke" Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sai yang balas menatapnya terkejut.

"Sai.."

bersambung...

Sebenarnya ff ini sudah tamat. Namun memang dibagi 2-3 chap karena ada tabahan yang ingin saya masukkan tapi terbentur waktu dulu. Minggu depan akan di publish lanjutanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warn: Yaoi, kejadian di cerita tidak berhubungan dengan sejarah

Sub-theme : Theatre in 1950s

Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhan materiil

Sasuke berjalan dengan pikiran yang kalut, tindakannya semalam benar-benar diluar kendali. Rasa bersalah terbit di hati Sasuke, dia seharusnya pergi dari dulu dari sisi Naruto sebelum terlambat. Kini apapun yang dia lakukan hasilnya akan tetap melukai Naruto.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Sasuke tidak memperhatikan sekitar, beberapa kali dia menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang tergesa menuju tampat kerja. Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat menabrak seorang pria yang berkemeja khaki biru di depannya. Tanpa melihat Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengucap maaf dengan lirih, namun suara yang menyusul kemudian membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke" Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sai yang balas menatapnya terkejut.

"Sai.."

Tanpa kata Sai berbalik pergi meninggal Sasuke masih tidak bergerak. Melihat Sai yang hampir menghilang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengejar.

Sesampainya di perempatan, dia sekilas melihat kemeja biru Sai yang dan segera diikutinya. Belum sempat berbelok, Sasuke kembali berhenti, dia sedang melihat Sai yang berbicara dengan seorang pria.

Kaca samping mobil VW hitam itu hanya dibuka sedikit, tapi Sasuke mengenali orang yang berbicara dengan Sai sebagai Orochimaru. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah, dia pernah melihatnya sekali sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang.

Keberadaan Orochimaru, membuat Sasuke waspada. Dia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan rekannya.

Berbekal insting dan latihan, Sasuke membaur dengan orang yang lalu lalang, mendekat tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang itu. Menyusup adalah keahlian Sasuke, dia telah dilatih sejak berumur 13 tahun hanya agar menjadi mata-mata terbaik.

"..semua sudah siap, seminggu lagi akan dilaksanakan"

Sasuke hanya mendengar sepotong kalimat, itu tidak cukup untuk memberikan Sasuke gambaran dari ini percakapan mereka, tapi dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia melihat mobil Orochimaru pergi, tanpa Sai.

Naluri Sasuke mengambil alih, dia terus mengikuti Sai. Ia harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Telah enam hari Sasuke tidak kembali. Hal ini membuat Naruto cemas dan takut. Bukan pertama kali Sasuke pergi dan menghilang selama beberapa hari atau bulan, namun dulu Naruto tahu, Sasuke akan selalu kembali padanya. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Naruto tidak yakin Sasuke akan kembali.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari bekerja dan latihan. Pementasan yang akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, membuat sutradara memeperpanjang masa latihan hingga lewat tengah malam. Ditambah tugas Naruto untuk membersihkan gedung membuatnya lebih larut untuk pulang. Baru menjelang jam dua malam Naruto dapat berjalan kembali ke rumah.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto beberapa kali masih dapat mendengar suara nyanyian di dalam club ataupun bar, namun suara penyanyinya telah meredup terengkuh dini hari.

Perhatian Naruto tersita oleh sosok yang dia kenali. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang bersama seorang pria yang menggunakan mentel hingga yang sebagian wajahnya. Sepertinya mereka baru keluar dari sebuah hotel bersama, tidak ingin terlihat dan membuat Sakura malu, Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya di celah gang sempit antara toko bunga yang telah tutup dan sebuah toko roti.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat, dia mencoba membaur dengan kegelapan agar tidak terlihat.

"Sasuke, kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" sepertinya orang yang Naruto anggap sebagai kekasih Sakura itu bernama Sasuke.

"Hn" jawaban itu menyentak Naruto, dia mengenali suara laki-laki itu.

Saat kedua orang itu melewati Naruto, dengan gemetar dia melihat kearah jalan, berharap dugaannya adalah salah. Namun ketika melihat wajah putih itu dari samping, Naruto yakin yang sedang bersama Sakura itu Zhang. Dan hatinya bagai teremas saat Sakura mencium Zhang sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi.

Akhirnya dia tahu kemana Zhang pergi, namun hal ini tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Naruto berjalan tanpa tentu arah dan baru kembali ke kamarnya menjelang fajar. Saat mencapai kamar, dia melihat Zhang disana. Dia sedang duduk diranjang dengan tas besar dikaki, sepertinya Zhang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke dapat mendengar nada marah di suara Naruto, dia berfikir Naruto marah karena dia yang menghilang beberapa hari.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, bawa tas ini dan keluarlah dari New York hari ini juga. Aku telah memasukkan semua yang kau butuhkan selama beberapa hari. Jangan pernah kembali kesini sebelum aku suruh." Sasuke menyerahkan tas berisi baju kepada Neruto. Naruto bingung dengan tingkah pria di depannya.

"Dan bawa ini, aku rasa ini akan cukup."

Zhang menyodorkan amplop tebal kepada Naruto, dia melihat ke dalam amplop yang ternyata berisi uang pecahan 100 dolar, paling tidak ada 10.000 dolar di dalamnya. Dari mana pria mendapat uang sebanyak ini?.

"Apa ini?"

"Bawalah, kau akan membutuhkannya. Sekarang bergegaslah dan pergi dari kota ini sekarang" hati Naruto remuk, apa dia sedang mengusirnya sekarang?. Apakah Zhang tidak ingin melihat Naruto lagi? Atau dia tidak ingin kekasih barunya tahu bahwa dia telah tidur dan tinggal dengan pria? Tiba-tiba amarah Naruto tersulut.

"Aku tidak butuh kau usir, aku akan pergi sendiri!." Naruto menarik tasnya dari Sasuke. Rasa sakit dan kecewa melanda hati Naruto, susah payah dia menahan air mata yang siap tertumpah.

"Dan bawa ini bersamamu, aku tidak butuh!" Naruto melempar uang itu ke muka Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan penghinaan yang sasuke barikan padanya.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, kau akan membutuhkannya saat kau tiba di kota baru nanti." Sasuke mulai merasa tidak sabar, dia perlu segera membuat Naruto pergi dari kota ini.

"Siapa bilang aku akan pergi dari sini Zhang. Aku hanya akan pergi dari kamar ini, tapi tidak dari kota ini. Aku harap kita tidak berjumpa lagi Zhang, oh atau harus ku panggil Sasuke?"

Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke, cengkraman di kedua lengan Narruto terasa menyakitkan.

"Dari mana kau mendengar nama itu? Dari mana? Jawab!" mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh Naruto menyisipkan rasa takut pada Sasuke.

"Apa hanya kekasihmu yang kau perbolehkan memanggilmu seperti itu? Ku kira waktu tiga tahun yang kita lewati memberiku hak yang sama, namun sepertinya tidak. Jadi lepaskan aku!" Naruto melepas paksa dirinya dari kukungan Sasuke. Namun baru saja Naruto membuka pintu rasa menyengat di tengkuknya membuat pandangan Naruto menggelap.

Sebelum Naruto menyentuh lantai Sasuke menangkapnya, dia sedikit merasa bersalah menyakiti Naruto. Namun kekeras-kepalaan Naruto membuat dia terpaksa melakukannya.

Dari lantai atas, sesosok pria turun ke basemant, pria bertubuh besar itu tidak tampak terkejut melihat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Jugo, sang pemilik bar hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat Sasuke yang telah membopong Naruto.

"Bawa dia keluar dari sini secepatnya".

Sang pemilik bar itu degan patuh mengambil Naruto dari Sasuke, tidak ada pertanyaan kenapa dia harus menuruti seseorang yang menyewa basemant-nya. Waktu dia akan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jugo, dia.. Naruto.. dia.."

"Aku mengerti, akan kupastikan dia aman".

Mendapat janji Jugo, baru kemudian Sasuke membiarkan Jugo pergi membawa Naruto.

Naruto tersadar karena guncangan di tubuhnya, saat dia membuka mata. Dia menyadari dirinya telah ada di bagian belakang mobil yang sedang melaju. Dengan susah payah ia membuka mata dia, begitu pandanganya dapat menangkap gambar dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat kabel dan tiang penyanga jembatan. Seketika dia tahu dirinya sedang melintasi Jembatan Brooklyn.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengemudi, ternyata yang membawanya adalah induk semangnya, Jugo.

Naruto bangkit dan mengerang saat rasa sakit mendera tengkuknya.

"Jugo? Kemana kita kan pergi?" Naruto bingung kenapa dia ada di mobil bersama Jugo? Kemana Zhang? Atau Sasuke? Entahah nama itu terasa asing bagi Naruto. Kemudian dia Ingat ucapan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya meninggalkan kota.

"Aku akan membawamu menjauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu." Tanpa menoleh Jugo memberikan alasan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Neruto berfikir apa Sasuke begitu menginginkan dia untuk menghilang sampai menyuruh Jugo membawanya pergi dengan paksa.

"Untuk kali ini turutilah permintaan Sasuke, Naruto".

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya Sasuke?" Naruto merasa tidak mengenal orang yang telah tinggal dengannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Tidak mendapat balasan membuat Naruto geram.

"Berengsek!! Apa orang itu begitu tidak inginnya aku disini?! Hentikan mobilnya!" Naruto tidak terima diusir dan dijauhkan dari impiannya. Jika dia akan kehilangan Sasuke, maka dia tidak mau kehilangan impian juga.

Seruan Naruto tidak dihiraukan, memaksa Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pengemudi untuk memaksanya berhenti.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Jugo mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang kini ikut menggerakkan kemudi.

"Berhenti kataku!".

"Kau harus pergi, Sasuke dia..".

"Aku tidak perduli dengan Sasuke atau siapapun dia, cepat hentikan mobil ini!" mobil itu meliuk-liuk karena pergumulan mereka.

"Sasuke hanya ingin kau aman Naruto, dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi!" perkataan Jugo menghentikan aksi Naruto.

"Apa maksud.." perkataan Naruto tidak selesai begitu dia melihat mobil merah yang mendekat ke arah mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Benturanpun terjadi. Memaksa ke kedua kendaarannya terpental dan berhenti paksa saat membentur pagar jembatan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan, matanya awas melihat sekeliling. Gedung teater mulai dipenuhi para penonton. Malam ini adalah pertunjukan perdana, dan tiket telah terjual habis.

Penonton datang dari berbagai kalangan, namun fokus utama hari ini adalah sang Jendral yang datang beserta keluarganya. Sekilas benci mengaburkan mata Sasuke, mengingat dari komando orang inilah dia kehilangan keluarganya. Namun bukan orang ini yang dia cari hari ini.

Sasuke melihat sosok yang dia tunggu malam ini melesat menuju belakang panggung. Dari jarak aman Sasuke dapat melihat Sai yang mengenakan jas hitam membaur tanpa di sadari orang lain.

Seminggu ini Sasuke mengikuti Sai, dia tahu jika Sai merencanakan sesuatu dengan Orochimaru, dan itu berhubungan dengan acara pementasan ini. Dia hanya bisa lega karena satu-satunya orang yang dia perdulikan jauh dari bahaya yang mengintai.

Mendengar korban-korban yang ditinggalkan Orochimaru mati dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung, mata dan telinga korban, benar dugaan Sasuke jika yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru adalah senjata biologis.

Dari penelusuran yang dilakukannya, diketahui bahwa jenis virus telah dikembangkan oleh Orochimaru selama tujuh tahun ini. Virus itu memiiki kecepatan penyebarannya sangat mengerikan, dan tingkat kematiannya sebesar 80%. Efek virus akan terasa satu hingga dua jam setelah terpapar, akibatnya korban akan mati bersimbah darah. Satu-satunya kelemahan virus ini yaitu akan mati sendiri tiga hari setelah menyerang inang. Menjadikanya senjata sempurna untuk melenyapkan sebuah kota tanpa harus memusnahkan seluruh manusia di bumi.

Selama ini Sasuke membuntuti Sai untuk menemukan Orochimaru, namun mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Satu-satunya info yang dia dapat adalah Orochimaru akan melaksanakan aksinya malam ini, ditengah ratusan orang dari segala penjuru dan juga sang Jendral.

Sasuke memaksa Jugo membawa Naruto menjauh dari sini karena jika sekali lagi dia gagal, dia ingin Naruto aman.

Sasuke kehilangan jejak Sai, dia mencari kesekeliling tanpa hasil. Seseorang tangan menarik Sasuke kesebuah ruangan yang ternyata gudang kostum.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Sasuke?" sebuah belati menempel erat di pembuluh darah leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak gegabah jika tidak ingin mati kehabisan darah.

"Dimana Orochimaru?"

"Jangan ikut campur Sasuke". Sai semakin menekan belatinya keleher Sasuke, rasa perih menandakan lehernya telah tergores.

"Banyak nyawa yang akan mati Sai." Sasuke menatap orang yang telah dia anggap keluarga. Berusaha menyadarkannya jika benar dugaan Sasuke, maka rekannya ini akan melakukan pembuhuhan masal.

"Banyak nyawa yang telah mati Sasuke, mereka juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat kota yang menjadi kuburan dalam semalam". Kobar kebencian telah menghiasi mata Sai. Kebencian itu begitu dalam hingga dapat menarik serta Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kaupun memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan ku Sasuke. Aku melihat dendam yang kurasakan terpantul dipandanganmu juga." Senyum palsu Sai terkembang. Menyembunyikan perasaan kelam yang telah mengkikis habis jiwa Sai.

"Ya, aku membenci mereka, namun aku lebih benci lagi jika perang yang sama terulang kembali"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat pertahanan Sai sedikit longgar. Sasuke meanfaatkannya untuk mencengram tangan Sai dan menjaukannya dari leher Sasuke. Sasuke mengantamkan tangan Sai kedinding hingga pisau yang dipegang terlepas.

Mereka telah mengambil posisi siap bertarung saat pintu terbuka dengan suara berdentum keras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" salah satu staf pertunjukan mengintrupsi pertemuan mereka.

Memanfaatkan momen itu, Sai menyelinap pergi. Sasuke kesulitan menyusulnya saat seorang yang membuka pintu menghalangi jalannya. Ketika Sasuke berhasil keluar gudang, dia telah kehilangan jejaknya.

Sasuke terus mencari hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sutradara, tolong biarkan aku tetap bermain".

Suara yang begitu Sasuke kenal ini membuatnya bergetar, dari celah pintu ruang ganti dia melihat rambut pirang milik seorang pria yang seharusnya tidak ada disini malam ini.

"Jika kau sampai mengecewakanku lagi Naruto, aku jamin aku sendiri yang membuatmu menghilang. Dan jangan harap kau bisa menyebut nama teater lagi. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pakai kostummu!" Bentakan itu membuat Naruto bergegas pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe," lirih Sasuke.

Rasa khawatir membuat amarahnya timbul pada Naruto.

Sasuke masuk ruang ganti yang tengah ricuh sebelum pertunjukan. Dibuntutinya Naruto yang masuk ke sebuah bilik sempit tempat ganti baju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto walau hanya sesaat.

"Melakukan pementasan perdanaku tentu saja." kini Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan yakin, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sikap Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa disini, kau.." sentuhan lembut dibibirnya menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau itu Sasuke atau Zhang, dan aku tidak faham dengan yang kau lakukan kini. Tapi aku melakukan keahlianku dari dulu. Aku akan berda di tempat dimana kau dapat melihat dan meraihku kapan saja kau mau. Jadi pergi dari sini, dan lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Aku juga harus melakukan pertunjukan perdanaku malam ini," dengan senyum lebar Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari dalam bilik.

Sekali lagi Sasuke di buat tertegun oleh Naruto. Dari awal mereka bertemu Naruto adalah orang yang keras kepala, yang membicarakan mimpinya dengan keyakinan penuh, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut mempercayai yang Naruto ucapkan. Namun dia tidak punya waktu lagi, berdebat dengan Naruto hanya akan menyita waktunya.

"Agghh! Berensek!" taruhan Sasuke kini meningkat drastis. Jika dia ingin menyelamatkan seisi kota beserta Naruto, dia harus segera menemukan Orochimaru dan Sai.

Kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal.

Layar telah terbuka, alunan pembuka dari musik suara indah Sakura menggema memenuhi hall. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang sekarang, bukan karena demam panggung namun karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto ingat dua hari lalu, mobil yang dia tumpangi menabrak keras mobil merah dan pembatas jembatam. Beruntung Naruto selamat hanya dengan luka lecet dan lebam, namun tidak dengan Jugo. Dia mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Selama dua hari dia berjaga di rumah sakit, menunggu Jugo siuman.

Dia ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya sebelum memutuskan akan kembali atau pergi. Perkataan Jugo yang mengatakan Sasuke ingin dia aman, membuat Naruto berpikir ulang dengan keputusannya.

Dengan kepala dingin dia mulai menganalisis situasi, dia tahu jika Sasuke ingin pergi darinya dia tidak perlu mengusir Naruto. Sejak awal hubungan mereka memang tanpa status yang jelas. Jika diingat banyak hal ganjil tentang Sasuke, dari nama yang tidak pasti, kemampuan luar biasa Sasuke dalam berkelahi –dulu Naruto pernah menyaksikannya menghajar 7 orang preman tanpa kesulitan, dan kebiasaan Sasuke untuk tidak bercerita apapun. Sejauh yang dia tahu Sasuke dari China, namun kini Naruto meragukan kebenarannya.

Sadar jika Sasuke akan memaksanya untuk pergi kembali jika mereka bertemu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah sakit sampai Jugo sadar.

Tadi pagi saat Jugo sadar, dia bertanya tentang Sasuke. Namun Jugo tidak mau buka mulut, sebanyak apapun dia bertanya Jugo tetap rapat menyimpan rahasia. Dan kemudian naruto mengajukan satu pertanyaan."Apa Sasuke ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya selamanya?" Jugo yang terbaring lemah tanpa bisa bergerak hanya kembali terdiam, namun Naruto melihat gelengan kepala halus yang Jugo lakukan. Hanya dengan itu, Naruto melangkah mantap dengan senyum lebar kembali ke Broadway, tempat impian dan orang yang paling dia kasihi berada.

Selama Sasuke mengingingkannya, Naruto akan ada disana. Dia tidak butuh alasan lain.

Giliran Naruto tampil dimulai, dikesampingkannya rasa khawatir yang ada dihatinya. Naruto memainkan perannya dengan baik, hingga adegan pergumulan tertangkap ujung matanya. Dalam keremangan Naruto tahu itu adalah Sasuke dan seorang pria yang Naruto tidak kenali.

Walau dengan ujung mata yang terus mengawasi Sasuke, Naruto melakukan lakonnya dengan sempurna, hampir tidak ada yang menyadari perkelahian yang ada di dekat pintu samping teater, semua terlalu focus pada pertunjukan.

Setelah adegan melayang dramatis Naruto yang terkena tendangan, dia dan dua orang kawan lakonnya perlahan meninggalkan panggung. Begitu Naruto mencapai samping panggung, Naruto melesat lari, sesaat tadi dia melihat Sasuke menghilang bersama orang itu ke balik pintu samping.

Naruto melesat melewati lorong yang dia hafal benar tempatnya, sesekali hampir menabrak kru dan pemain yang mengumpat pada Naruto. Ia sampai pada lorong yang seharusnya tempat Sasuke berada.

Naruto melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka di sapingnya dan membukanya. Terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan pria yang berlumuran darah.

"Tutup pintu." Perintah Sasuke langsung dituruti Naruto.

"Sepertinya hanya sampai sini Sasuke, sekarang semua tergantung dirimu. Sekali lagi aku akan percaya padamu. Kejar dia, tinggalkan aku sendiri" Pria yang mirip Sasuke itu melepaskan cengkraman kerah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih membeku dan pria yang baru saja roboh dengan baju berlumur darah.

"Jadi kau orangnya ya? akhirnya pria itu menemukannya juga." Naruto kaget diaajak berbicara orang yang sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup berbicara.

"Hai kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto ragu akan dia bagaimanakan orang ini.

"Susul Sasuke, dia akan membutuhkanmu sekarang" Pria itu tersenyum dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto merinding, itu bukanlah senyum kebahagiaan, itu senyum orang yang telah melihat neraka.

"Lalu kau?"

"Butuh lebih dari satu peluru untuk menewaskan seorang Sai" pria itu kembali tersenyum dan mengusir Naruto.

"Ah tunggu... tolong jaga anak itu, dia menanggung terlalu banyak rasa bersalah bagi seorang yang juga kehilangan seluruh miliknya." Walau tidak mengerti, Naruto mengangguk mantap. Dia tidak akan meninggal Sasuke. Sebelum menyusul Sasuke, ia telah memberikan janjinya di depan pria yang baru ditemuinya.

Himura Sai, melihat pemuda pirang itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kesadarannya semakin menipis, peluru yang bersarang didadanya membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, dia tahu paru-parunya sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi oleh darah.

Dikeluarkannya secarik foto usang berisi anak dan istrinya. Dua orang yang merupakan alasan Sai untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya aku akan meyusul kalian sebentar la --uhuk!" Sai tersedak darahnya sendiri. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah karena ku tinggal lama Ino. Soal Sasuke, kau tenang saja, adik angkatmu itu telah menemukan orang yang akan menjaganya –

Air mata mengalir menetesi foto kedua orang tercintanya. Dia ujung usianya, tiba-tiba saja Sai menjadi cengeng. Sai mengusap dengan lembut darah yang tidak sengaja mengotori foto keluarganya.

"Inojin—

Sai mengusap sosok bayi mungil dalam gendongan istrinya. Dia belum sempat mendengar anaknya memanggilnya tousan.

\--kau menjaga Kasanmu dengan baik kan? Maaf kau bahkan belum sempat mengenal Taousan. Aku harap kau tidak takut jika kita bertemu nanti." Senyum terkembang dari bibir Sai, kini bukan lagi senyum palsu yang selalu membuat orang merinding, namun senyum tulus yang di penuhi rasa damai.

Paru-paru sai semakin sulit untuk memompa udara, dia masih ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada keluarganya, namun hanya batuk yang lolos setiap ia membuka mulut. Mungkin tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi dia akan bisa mengatakan langsung pada mereka. Pandangan Sai mulai mengabur, tapi dia berusaha tidak menutup mata. Dia ingin melihat keluarganya hingga nafas terakhinya.

Akhirnya dalam tidur panjangnya dia akan pulang ke rumah, ke tampat anak dan istrinya berada.

Naruto mencari Sasuke. Hingga di dengarnya suara perkelahian dari arah tangga yang menuju atap, dia lansung berhambur menaikinya.

Sampainya diatap, dia melihat Sasuke bergulat dengan seorang pria berusia pertengahan yang berwajah mirip ular. Dia mendengar Sasuke terkesiap saat sebuah tabung dari kaca di lempar oleh pria itu kearah trotoar yang di penuhi pejalan kaki.

Tanpa di komando Naruto melesat melayang menangakap tabung berisi cairan biru muda di dalamnya. Dia tidak tahu apa ini, tapi jika Sasuke sepertinya membutuhkannya, maka Naruto akan menangkapnya. Tabung itu hampir terlepas dari jari-jari Naruto sebelum ia genggam dengan erat. Terlalu sibuk dengan tabungnya, Naruto tidak memperhatikan suara patah di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, aku mendapatkannya!" Naruto mengacungkan tabung itu ke angkasa, bangga dengan tangkapannya.

"HATI-HATI DENGAN TABUNG ITU DOBE!" kaget dengan teriakan pertama yang Naruto dengar dari Sasuke, hampir saja tabung itu tergelincir dari tangannya lagi.

"Diam, jangan bergerak! Berikan tabung itu dengan hati-hati." Sasuke merasa tabung itu lebih berbahaya di tangan Naruto dari pada di tangan Orocimaru.

Naruto memberikan tabung itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi, semua sudah selesai?"

"Hn, sepertinya begitu."

Naruto mengintip sosok pria yang tergeletak tidak bergerak di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau pandai sekali membuat orang pingsan. Cih"

Sasuke hanya menggiring Naruto pergi tanpa memberi komentar atas pernyataan Naruto. Biarlah Naruto menduga orang itu pingsan.

Omake 1

Sasuke kembali menunggu seseorang di bangku taman dimana dia diberitahu tentang Orochimaru pertama kalinya. Tidak menunggu lama, seseorang yang Sasuke tunggu datang.

"Aku sudah menguburkan Sai dan Orochimaru." Orang itu mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

"Dimana virusnya?"

"Sudah kumusnahkan." Sasuke memberikan tabung kosong ketangan mantan rekannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan itu. Sayang sekali, pemerintah kira ingin sekali memiliki karya Orocimaru ini." Seseorang di sebelah Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak ada yang berhak atas senjata mematikan seperti ini. Manusia cenderung angkuh jika dia memiliki benda yang dapat membuatnya diatas angin. Bukankah begitu Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke menatap mata Hijau dari satu-satunya anggota perempuan Akatsuki.

"Kau benar, aku akan membuat laporan jika virus ini ternyata produk gagal" Sakura beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke".

Sebelum Sakura pergi, terlintas pertanyaan dalam benak Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sakura?"

"Aku akan tetap menjadi aktris, ini cara termudah untuk mendekati para petinggi pemerintahan tanpa dicurigai, dan berusaha mereda percikan yang mungkin akan menimbulkan api perang lagi. Kalau kau Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya"

Tanpa diduga Sakura mendekat dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke.

"Sepertinya lucky kiss yang kuberikan tempo hari manjur, ku berikan lagi untuk mendoakan dirimu dan Naruto. sampaikan salamku pada Jugo dan Naruto. Kutunggu bermain peran dengan kekasihmu, sepertinya John tertarik padanya."

"Bagaimana kau—

"Bagaimana aku tahu antara kau dan Naruto? Ayolah Sasuke, baru kali ini kau perduli pada seseorang. Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Satu hal lagi Sasuke, jangan lepaskan kebahagiaanmu lagi. Jangan menjadi bodoh." Sakura mengedipkan matanya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana.

Omake 2

Begitu memasuki kamar, Naruto telah menunggunya dengan tangan bersendekap di dada.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ribuan, tapi mari dengan pertanyaan pertama. Aku harus memanggilmu Zhang atau Sasuke?", Sasuke memikirkan jawaban apa yang ingin dia berikan, apa dia ingin tetap dengan topeng Zhang, atau menghadapi Naruto sebagai dirinya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lalu, apa arti Dobe? Kau memanggilku begitu kemarin malam." Sasuke manaikkan alisnya, tidak menduga dari semua hal yang terjadi, pertanyaan Naruto malah tentang ini.

"Pintar, itu artinya pintar." Sasuke mengatakan itu sebagai sindiran, namun sepertinya Naruto memakannya mentah-mentah.

"Aku memang Dobe." Naruto tersenyum lebar menduga Sasuke memujinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Lalu pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa kau mencium Sakura. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke repot keluar juga. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan menciumnya. Membawa tubuh mereka ke arah ranjang keras yang menjadi favorit keduanya.

"Mari lanjutkan pertanyaan itu lain waktu." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto keranjang dan mindihnya.

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta ataupun kata-kata manis dari keduanya. Namun mereka sadar, hubungan mereka telah berubah. Pengertian jika mereka akan terus bersama telah disepakati.

Naruto tidak tahu semua hal tentang Sasuke, tapi dia merasa memiliki seluruh waktu untuk menunggu Sasuke sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padanya. Dia hanya meyakini jika meraka akan bersama sampai nanti. Naruto tahu, masalah akan selalu menghampiri di masa yang akan datang. Namun dia tahu, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum berdamai dengan rasa bersalahnya, mungkin juga selamanya hal itu akan terus menghantuinya. Dia tahu mimpi-mimpi buruknya akan terus datang setiap malam, namun kini dia telah sedikit tenang, dia telah menerima jika masalalu tidak akan pernah berubah apapun yang dia lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dia tidak akan tersesat lagi, dia telah memiliki tujuan untuk kembali, rumahnya, Narutonya.

The End

Mungkin bakal ada chap tambahan untuk adegan-adegan yang hilang, dan penjelasan lebih detail dari segi Sasuke.


End file.
